


The Roommate

by Nebulash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day 2, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, so tropey it hurts forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulash/pseuds/Nebulash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for kylux positivity week with both Thursday’s SFW & NSFW prompts: Hand holding and Going down on. </p><p>Ren and Hux are college roommates. Hux has a bad day and Ren tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roommate

Class seemed to be dragging on endlessly today and I was just about ready to throw my hands up in the air and go back to my dorm room regardless of what professors might take attendance or what idiotic test or activities I might miss. This was the third time this week I had almost absolutely had it with my professors, who seemed to think they knew absolutely fucking everything and were incredibly closed-minded towards other's ideas and beliefs. I had come to this university to get away from that sort of idealistic oppression but found that the similarities between here and my home life were more bountiful than I had expected. 

Call me Hux - a 22 year old and still embarrassingly living on campus. Most of the classmates my age were occupying apartments together or still living at home. Few wanted to succumb to the harsh conditions that accompanied dorm living, but I simply didn’t know anyone I would trust enough to live in an apartment with and certainly didn’t have the money to rent a place on my own. So here I was, in the same dorm room I had obtained my freshman year. The school had luckily allowed me to retain my space. I appreciated not having to move everything out each year, so I suppose it did have it’s benefits. 

Each year brought a new roommate with a new set of headaches, but this year had landed me with the most prominent headache yet. His name was Ben Solo though he never responded to anything other than ‘Ren.’ Some stupid childish nickname he had given himself in high school. Ren listened to his music too loud in his headphones, so that I could always clearly hear the song even from across the room. He always forgot to lock the door and often left the appliances running after using them. We didn’t have to pay for electricity but I hated to be wasteful. He also had this horrid habit of never fucking leaving the room, not that I could really blame him for that. He was a homebody like me, which had led to us become quite familiar with each other's presence.

I had become accustomed to his moods, knowing quite easily when an assignment or test had not been well received, and I knew all about the constant phone calls he ignored as he would leave his phone buzzing sporadically on his desk. They were usually from his worried Mother, who just really wanted to know if he was doing alright. It was annoying to have someone’s life and schedule ingrained into my brain almost as much as my own but it had happened naturally by living at Ren’s side. 

When I enter the room today, Ren looks up at me from his spot at his desk, brown eyes large and knowing - apparently he had become able to discern my moods as well. I pass by him nonchalantly and make my way to my side of the room, plopping my book bag down carelessly on the chair by my desk and scrambling into bed. 

“Rough day?”

“As always. Nothing to worry your empty little head about.”

“I wasn’t worried.”

“Well that’s good then. Back to minding your own business now please.”

“You should tell me what happened.”

“Should I now? And what good would that do? It really doesn’t matter at this point.”

“Talking about things makes them easier to understand and accept.”

“Who told you that? Your mother?”

“Don’t talk about my mother.”

“What, she only calls you 30 times a day now. I don’t think you should be lecturing anyone on talking about their feelings.”

“You don’t understand.”

“What don’t I understand?”

“That I would rather hear you talk about your feelings than talk to my mother about my own. In fact...I would rather talk to you about my feelings as well. If you ever wanted to hear them.”

“I don’t care much for your feelings.”

“That’s fine. I still care about yours. What happened?”

“Nothing. Seriously. Just agitating school stuff. I hate most of my classes. You’ll understand as you get older - so much of this shit is pointless and I absolutely can’t stand wasting time.”

“Why don’t you just skip then?”

“I did actually. I had another class to go to but here I am instead. Though maybe I should have gone?”

“Why? If you hate it so much.”

“So I wouldn’t have to talk to you.”

“You like talking to me.”

“You wish. Just go back to whatever useless thing you were doing before and leave me be.”

Without another word, Ren gets up from his spot at his desk and approaches my bed, sliding onto it easily regardless of how high up it has been raised. He’s only about an inch taller than me, but goddamn his long legs. 

“What are you doing? Go away”

“No. I want you to keep talking.”

He moves closer even still and I press my back up against my pillows. We don’t get close often, and usually only after one of us has had a bit too much to drink at a stupid college party that Ren certainly shouldn’t even be attending in the first place. Silently, he settles himself between my legs, pouting up at me from where his cheek rests lazily against my thigh. My cheeks flush and I feel my ears burn in embarrassment at how close he is. 

“You need to relax. I think you’ve forgotten how. Maybe I should show you.”

“I know very well how to relax thank you very much.”

“Do you?”

He kisses where the outline of my cock is just visible through my jeans, sending butterflies through my body. This is far more than anything we’ve ever done...yet I can’t help but feel like I saw this coming. There was something magnetic between Ren and I that I ignored, but acknowledged. And here it was, coming into play. 

I reach my hand down to affectionately run my fingers through his dark hair, tugging gently at the ends. My cheeks still feel hot and I think his are quite flushed as well, though it’s more difficult to tell on his skin tone. Mine is much less forgiving. 

“Will you let me? I think you deserve it. For putting up with me”

“Putting up with you...yeah...I’d say.” I let breath flow through my lips as I feel my cock grow harder in my jeans. Ren feels it too, but with his fingers as he traces it softly before unzipping and releasing me. I’m not as big as he is. I know this because sometimes he walks around the room naked, I think just to spite me, but it certainly doesn’t seem to deter him as he strokes me, eyes gazing at my erection like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

I’m already painfully hard just from the sight of him. I’ve wanted this for a while now, but pushed away the idea of doing anything sexual with my younger roommate. 

“Are you sure you want this?” I ask almost for my own benefit more than his. He obviously wants this, and so do I.

“I do..yes...I don’t like it when you come home upset. It makes the room feel weird. I want to try something for you that will make you feel better.”

”Get to it then”

Ren’s face lights up like a child at Christmas and I can’t help but return his smile. It’s infectious and annoying all at once. 

He wraps his lips around me and swallows me whole, causing me to arch my back and moan in pleasure. This is the first time I’ve been sexual with anyone other than my hand and it feels absolutely incredible though slightly nerve-wracking as well.

I reach down and thread my fingers through his hair again as he bobs his head experimentally, tasting and testing me to see what makes me feel best. I appreciate the effort, and his hand comes to where mine rests in his hair. It’s sweet almost, the way he continues to suck my cock and lace our fingers together, holding my erection with one hand as he sucks me off and entwining his fingers with his other. 

I’ve never had anyone show so much affection towards me and it causes a warm sensation to build in my stomach as Ren pleasures me, taking me deeper and deeper until I swear I feel the tip of my cock collide with the back of his throat. I didn’t even realize it was possible to feel quite this good, quite this adored and attended to. He’s made me hungry for more. 

I’m close now, too close for comfort and I need to let him know. It would be rude of me to expect him to swallow my seed on this first encounter, even I am unsure of how I taste. 

“R-Ren” I moan, a bit too pathetically for my liking. “I need to come.” With this he pulls his mouth off of me slowly and finishes the job with his hand, aiming my cock so that I spurt my come across his swollen lips. He licks some of it from them with his tongue, the sight is almost enough to make me hard once again. 

“Feel better?” 

“F-fuck...yes I think so.” 

“Good.” 

As matter of factually as it all began, Ren separates himself from me, giving my hand a quick squeeze before letting go to make his way to the bathroom. What he does once inside is beyond me, and I give him his privacy, at least this time. He re-emerges with a freshly cleaned face, gives me a knowing smirk, then sits back down at his desk as if nothing at all had happened between us at all. 

I’m left exhausted on my bed too tired to move. I tuck my cock back into my jeans and turn my back to Ren, falling asleep easily in my post-orgasm splendor to the soft clacking of Ren’s typing as he busies himself at his desk.


End file.
